Let Me Go: A RobinRavenRed X Triangle Story
by MysticGoth
Summary: The past that Robin that he had forgotten has come back to haunt him, in more ways than one. Then when Raven is kidnapped by Red X, Robin will do everything in his power to get her back and what's the connection between Slade, Red X, and Robin?
1. Nightmares of the Dead

Let Me Go

Chapter 1:

Nightmares from the Dead

"_Aaron, wait!" _

_A small, black haired boy about the age of eight ran as fast as he could toward the circus tent, he had just told his twin, Aaron, that their parents are in danger. He finally caught up to Aaron, the green eyes of his brother looked at him, _

"_Rich, we don't have time to play around; I'll save mom and dad!" Richard Grayson's blue eyes lit up with anger, "You save mom and dad? Look they are our parents, we save them together or not at all!"_

_Aaron narrowed his eyes, but said, "Okay, we got to hurry!" Aaron and Dick ran inside the tent, but only to hear screaming of terror. Dick and Aaron ran forward as they saw their parents falling, Aaron shouted, "NO!" _

_Dick already had tears running down his face, as he saw his parents, dead, forming a puddle of blood around them. He whispered, "We're too late…" _

_Then suddenly a pair of arms grabbed him, he heard Aaron shouting, "You take your filthy hands off my brother!" He saw Aaron trying to fight off the man who had him, Dick gasped as he saw a gun to Aaron's head._

_A shadow casted over both boys and they saw the man looking at them. He was dressed in a long black over coat and a hat that covered his face, he spoke in a such a cold voice, the hair on the back of the boys' necks stood up in fear, he said,_

"_Well, we didn't manage to kill the young boys, did you enjoy the show?" Dick spat out in hatred and pain of his parents, _

"_You just stand there and talk about our parents like they didn't matter! You are a sick twisted bastard!" Aaron looked shocked at his normally shy timid twin; he would never say swear words._

_The man stood by Aaron and said to Dick, "Did your parents ever teach you to respect your superiors, circus boy?" He paused to watch a tear fall down Dick's cheek, "Very well, just for your insolence, you can also watch your brother die too." _

_Before Dick could protest, the gun let out a loud bang and blood splattered on Dick's face. He felt his tears run faster; he strangled out of the man's grasp and landed on his knees next to his brother's dead body. _

_He heard the shadow saying, "Let's leave him to his misery and guilt…" _

_The last thing Dick heard was evil laughter in his ears as he touched his brother's chest, feeling the blood on his hands, he wept silently, he whispered to him,_

"_I swear Aaron, I will kill him if it's the last thing I do!"_

Robin sat up in his bed, feeling sweat coming down his face, mingled with tears. He turned on his lamp next to him and looked around his room. He somehow felt like he was back at that circus tent, he felt dead air around him. He lifted one hand to his face to his maskless eyes and brushed away his tears angrily.

'Stupid nightmare, why can't the past just leave me be? I feel guilty enough as it is.'

He went over to his dresser to find his mask, but he also found a picture of his family. His mom and dad with their arms around him and Aaron, he felt tears slide down his face again. He grasped the picture tightly and as fast as lightning, he threw it against the wall where he heard it shatter, like his heart.

He was about to go back to bed, when he heard a knock on his door, he growled slightly, he didn't need to disturbed, not now. He opened his door, he felt his anger diminish, it was Raven.

She had a really worried look on her face, "Robin, I heard something like glass breaking, are you okay?" He sighed, he couldn't lie to her, "I had the nightmare again…" Raven nodded in understanding,

"Was it the same one or was it worst than before?"

Robin sat on his bed, Raven entering his room, he said, "It's worse then before, this time I saw my brother get killed." Raven sat next to him, she placed her hand on his, she said comfortingly,

"It was just a nightmare, it'll be okay, I promise." She gave him a small smile and said she closed her fingers on his hand, "You're cold," She put her hand on his forehead,

"You're really feverish, I think I should take you into the kitchen and get you something warm to drink."

She was about to go out of the room, when Robin grabbed her wrist, he looked with such painful eyes, Raven was actually starting to feel his pain, he whispered,

"Don't leave me here alone, please? Stay with me, at least for a while." Raven sighed, "Okay, just until you fall asleep then I'm leaving."

Robin nodded as he saw Raven walk over to desk chair and sat in it, watching him patiently, she raised an eyebrow,

"Well, aren't you going to fall asleep or do I have to give you a kiss goodnight?" Just as she said it, both of them blushed deep red. Robin turned his head away and mumbled,

"No, that's okay." Raven shook her head, she watched as Robin tried to get comfortable in his bed. Robin felt Raven looking at him; he smiled as he closed his eyes. Soon enough sleep took over him.

An hour later, Raven woke up slightly, to find that Robin was sound asleep. She got o the chair quietly, and as she headed toward his door, she heard muttering, "No, no, no. Please don't take her away from me!"

Raven sighed, 'He's probably about dreaming about Starfire, as usual.' She took one step out of the door when she heard him scream,

"RAVEN!" She gasped as she ran toward him; he was thrashing on the bed. She grabbed his arms and pinned him to the bed, then she did the only thing she could think of, she kissed him.

The next thing that happened shocked her, he started to calm down and she heard him starting to breathe normally again. She knew she couldn't leave him alone again or his nightmares would take over him, she went to the other side of his bed and climbed in next to him.

She couldn't believe at what she'd just done, she finally kissed him, but he didn't know how she felt.

Raven knew that Robin would never like her that way; he's in love with the perfect, primpy, popular Starfire. She carefully moved over to Robin because she noticed he was still shaking, she put her arm around him, placing her hand on his.

With that, Raven fell asleep; listening to Robin's breathing, but what she didn't know was Robin curled his hand around hers.

"I wonder if I hit him in the head, do I get one hundred points?"

Red X picked up the dart and tossed it at his target, a picture of Robin. It hit Robin's mask, Red X smiled under his mask, "Bulls Eye." Then he steps coming toward him, he was ready for the intruder when the voice said,

"Easy, I'm not here to harm you. Just to ask you a favor."

The man stepped out of the shadows. Red X scoffed, "What do you want Slade? I already stole the X suit like you wanted and I creamed the Hell out of the Titans, like you wanted. What else do you want?"

Slade grabbed Red X by the throat and pushed him up against the wall, he said to Red X, "Don't get cocky on me, I helped you. I created you, Red X," Red X pushed Slade off of him and said,

"You didn't create me, I created myself. Don't you ever say that you ever helped me! I've been stuck here for months with no instructions, what have you been doing!"

Slade knew he couldn't tell Red X that he was a servant to Trigon the Terrible and was involved in destroying the world, that would make him sound so weak. He smirked,

"Around." Red X scoffed again, he went back to sit in his chair, he looked at Slade again, "So what do you want this time? If you want me to chop the little bird Robin's head off, I'll gladly do it." As he said this, he picked up another dart and threw it at the target of Robin's head again, this time it hit him in the neck.

Slade looked at his young apprentice, Red X was just like him in every way, ruthless, selfish, and other ways, he was weak.

He said to Red X, "If you help me this time, I will help you get your memory back and everything in it." Red X didn't say anything for a moment, but then he slowly put out his hand toward Slade,

"You have a deal. But this time Slade, don't let me down."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Next Chapter: The Most Embarrassing Moment in Raven's Life

888888888888888888888888888888888888

AN: I know during the whole 'kiss' scene, Raven maybe out of character, but that's the only thing I could think of at the time, so deal with it! smirks


	2. The Most Embarassing MomentInRaven'sLife

Chapter 2:

The Most Embarrassing Moment of Raven's Life

The sun rose up over Titans Tower, falling on the two people sleeping in Robin's room. Raven slowly opened her eyes; she automatically covered her eyes at the light. She looked next to her and grinned, Robin was snoring slightly with his tongue hanging out, Raven shook her head, 'what an idiot.'

She started to climb out of bed, but Robin's hand was still around hers, she tried to pull it away, but he kept hold. She sighed as she tugged harder, but she felt Robin pull her on top of him!

Raven stayed as quiet as she could, she didn't want him to wake up and see the position they were in, but it was too late. Robin started to open his blue eyes, he smiled at Raven, who let out a breath of relief, but then Robin looked at her, he asked amusingly,

"Raven, what are you doing on top of me?"

Raven felt red coming up her cheeks, she shrugged slightly, she was about to say something when she heard a voice at Robin's door,

"Friend Robin! Are you up and about?" Robin thought, 'Oh shit! If Starfire sees me with Raven, this is could mean real trouble.' He looked at Raven, who shook her head, he shouted to Starfire, who was trying to come in,

"I'm up Star! Don't come in!"

But Starfire stepped in, she saw Raven still on top of Robin, her jaw dropped and then she looked furious, she said calmly as if she was trying not to get angry,

"Friend Raven, what are doing in Robin's room?" Raven and Robin looked at each other, then Robin looked at Starfire,

"Um, nothing Star. Um… we were just…" He looked back at Raven, "What were we exactly doing?"

Raven quickly got off of him and went to her room as fast as she could, panting against her door.

Starfire looked confused at Robin; he said to her, "Nothing happened, okay? She was just…err…helping me with something." He smiled widely nervously so Starfire didn't get suspicious; Starfire grinned back and left him alone.

He sighed with relief, he got out of bed. He went to his closet and pulled out a new uniform. He looked at his face, he noticed they were still tear marks on his face, he frowned, he didn't want to think about his past so early in the morning.

He went into his bathroom and washed his face; he put his mask back on and left his room. He walked down a couple doors down, he raised his fist to knock on Raven's door, but he knew she was still probably embarrassed about earlier. He sighed and he knocked, but there was no answer.

"Raven?" Robin asked through the door, he then saw the door open, Raven's face appeared in the doorway, covered by her hood, she asked in her normal monotone voice,

"Yes? What is it?" Robin smiled, "I thought you still embarrassed about this morning." Raven raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't embarrassed, I was…a little freaked out, but it's nothing, don't worry about it. Now if you excuse me, I'm really busy…" Robin stopped the door from closing,

"Raven, I wanted to thank you for helping me last night." Raven nodded, "No problem, I know how nightmares can get." Robin smiled, "Did you want me to bring you a cup of herbal tea or do you want to come with me, I was about to make breakfast."

Raven gave him a secret smile, "Sure, I'll come with you." Raven and Robin let down the hallway to the main room together. Raven kept glancing at Robin, 'does he remember that I kissed him last night? Better not ask…'

When they entered the living room, they noticed Starfire was in the kitchen, probably making something Tamaranian. She smiled as Robin entered the room, but narrowed her eyes slightly at Raven, she said, "Hello friends! Want some fetus of chickens and pig flesh in links?"

Robin started to laugh slightly, but said, "No thanks Star, I'm just going to have some coffee." Raven raised an eyebrow as he went over to the top cabinet; she walked over and said to him, "I didn't know you liked coffee."

Robin smiled at Raven, "I used to drink it all the time at," He whispered so Raven can only hear him, "Wayne Manor. Bruce always thought I was nuts." Raven let out a soft laugh and nudged him,

"You know Robin, I sometimes think you are nuts." Robin made a face of mock-shock, "Really? That hurts Raven that really hurts." Raven couldn't hold it in, she started to laugh loudly, Robin looked confused for a second, but then joined in her laughing.

Starfire looked over at her friends and sighed, 'what does friend Raven have that I do not have to make Robin like her so much?' But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard something explode behind her.

She frowned as she left the room, leaving the two birds alone…

Raven smiled weakly at just what happened, Robin stopped laughing, he said to her,

"Raven, now I think you're nuts." Raven glared at him playfully and shook her head, "I don't get you sometimes, boy wonder, but I'm getting there."

Robin raised an eyebrow at her, he grabbed his coffee of the counter and said to Raven, "Do you want to watch TV with me for a while or are you going to meditate?" Raven gave him a look that said 'what do you think?'

He laughed slightly and went over to the couch; he grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels. Raven sat next to him, grabbed her book off the table and started to read.

After a few minutes, Robin still didn't stop flipping through the channels, Raven said without even looking over her book, "Robin, pick a channel or I'll pick it for you." Robin looked at her,

"What about you? I thought you were going to meditate?"

Raven scoffed, "A girl can change her mind, can't she?" Robin then looked at her book cover; it showed a half-naked, long black haired man with the title 'Kiss of the Night.' He smiled, "I didn't know you were into romance novels."

"What to make something of it? Just because I read erotic novels, doesn't mean you can judge me." Raven said as she turned a page, she noticed Robin was shaking his head. She asked him,

"Why are you shaking your head?" Robin gave her his gorgeous smile, "Oh nothing, nothing at all." That's when Robin tried the book away from Raven; he grabbed the top of the book and pulled it out of her hands.

Raven gasped and saw Robin reading the book, he was saying, "Oh what do we got here? A sex scene? Oh Raven I didn't had it in you!" He saw Raven trying to grab the book from his hands; he stood up on the couch, so Raven couldn't reach it,

"Just like I thought, you're just another girl controlled by her hormones." Raven had enough, she used her powers to take the book back, but instead of the book, she pulled Robin.

They both fell on the couch, with the book flying across the room, with Robin falling right on top of Raven. They both blushed, but Robin grinned,

"Well, I guess this is playback for this morning, huh?"

Raven nodded, she felt her emotions trying to take over, but she couldn't help it. She looked into his masked eyes and Robin looked into hers.

Before Raven knew it, Robin was leaning to her lips; their lips were almost touching when…

BOOM!

The front of the living room exploded, Raven and Robin flying against the wall. Robin opened his eyes slightly and saw Red X looking at him, Red X said to him,

"Hello bird boy. Was I interrupting anything?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Next Chapter: Slade's Plan and Red X's Mistake

8888888888888888888888888888888888


	3. Slade's Plan and Red X's Mistake

Chapter 3:

Slade's Plan and Red X's Mistake

_Before Raven knew it, Robin was leaning to her lips; their lips were almost touching when…_

_BOOM!_

_The front of the living room exploded, Raven and Robin flying against the wall. Robin opened his eyes slightly and saw Red X looking at him, Red X said to him,_

"_Hello bird boy. Was I interrupting anything?"_

Robin narrowed his eyes at him, "What do you want, X?" Red X looked amused, "Oh nothing, just to see to your destruction!"

Robin stood up and pulled out his staff, he felt a low growl coming out of his throat, he said dangerously, "Shut your fucking mouth and fight like a man!" Red X grinned,

"Fine, have it your way cause you're going down right along with your freaky girlfriend."

Robin both blushed and pounced on Red X; he threw his staff aside and started to punch Red X, "Don't…" Punch, "You Dare," Punch, "Call Rae that!" By the last punch, Red X grabbed his wrist and threw Robin off, with Robin landing on his feet, ready to fight.

Raven groaned softly as she opened her eyes, she saw Robin standing in front of her, glaring at Red X, she thought, 'What does he what now? I better help Robin before he gets hurt.'

She said softly, "Robin…" Robin turned around and went to her, "Are you okay?" Raven nodded, "Yeah I think so, should we kick his ass together?" Robin smiled at her, she smiled back and they heard Red X,

"Enough mushy stuff, let's fight! I don't have all day, you know!" Raven smirked, "Fine, let me give you pain early! Azarath Met…" But Red X threw one of his tricks at her, an X covering her mouth.

Robin grabbed his staff; he said to Red X, "You're going to pay for that!" Red X grinned again, "Try and get me, bird boy!"

Raven was trying to pull off the X, but it wouldn't budge, she thought, 'Where's Starfire when we need her? Beast Boy and Cyborg just had to leave for Steel City!' She took her communicator, and saw Starfire was out of the Tower. 'Damn! We can't do this alone!'

She saw Red X dodging every move Robin made, but Red X then grabbed Robin around the neck, then Red X's hand turned red and he threw Robin against the wall, where he laid, eagle-spread, unconscious.

Raven narrowed her eyes and ran toward Red X, she grabbed him and used her karate skills to her advantage and started to kick anywhere she could reach. She did a roundhouse kick to his head, but he ducked, grabbing her foot and flipping her in air.

She flew to him, trying to take him by surprise, but Red X pulled her to the ground, he said as he smirked at her, "You know, you're a very pretty bird; I don't know why I didn't see it before, but sorry, sweet thing."

He placed his hands on her arms and pinned her, then head bunted her, making her fall unconscious.

Red X tilted his head to the side as he looked at her, 'She is pretty, now I know why bird boy likes her,'

He then heard Robin stirring, 'Oh shit! I better get out of here before he wakes up.' He picked up Raven gently as if she were made of glass and then pressed a button on his utility belt and he disappeared.

"I brought the prisoner, Slade."

Slade turned from his computer screen and looked at his apprentice, then at the body in his arms. He narrowed his eye as Red X was looking at her, almost lovingly. Slade said to him, "Place her in the prison, then come back for your reward."

Red X nodded and walked through a metal door and opened the cell door, he walked over to the rusty hay bed and laid her down. He sighed as he locked the door then headed back to the Slade.

"Did you not listen to my instructions, I told you to bring me Robin, not Raven!"

Red X held his jaw as he felt it bleeding slightly; he said sarcastically, "Oh sorry, but I thought Raven would be something you can handle! Robin has beaten you so many times, it's sickening!"

Once again, Red X felt Slade punch him, but this in the stomach. He fell on his knees, clutching his stomach, feeling tears coming behind his mask; Slade lifted him up the neck and said, eye to eye,

"Don't be cocky with me. I gave you life, I saved you from death. I gave you everything you wanted. Power and Freedom. AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!" Slade screamed at him as he shook Red X.

Slade released Red X, who fell to the ground, barely moving. He saw Slade look back at the computer screen, showing Robin still unconscious at the Tower. He lifted himself off the ground, and walked slowly over to Slade, who said,

"Maybe your mistake was your best, Red X. We could use our new guest as an advantage." Red X looked confused, "How could we use Raven to get bird boy out of his precious tower?"

Slade laughed softly in amusement, "You have a very peculiar way of looking at the world, don't you, Red X?" He turned to Red X and placed his hand under Red X's chin,

"You know, you are so much like me. Ruthless, selfish, incompetent, resourceful, and weak."

Red X nodded, "Yes master." Slade smiled, "Now, to go with our plan of destroying the Titans." Red X sighed,

"I have an idea; bird boy is attached to Raven. He will protect her no matter what it took. I was thinking, maybe we can tell bird boy that his love is in danger. He'll come right to her rescue." Slade looked impressed,

"I'm surprised your little brain comprehended that. But that plan won't work. Robin already knows we have her. He won't come running to her right away unless he can feel her dying. They have a bond, Raven and Robin. I have noticed it."

Red X then looked like he understood,

"If we break Raven…" Slade finished for him, "We break Robin, exactly," He looked at Red X,

"Now, go check on our bait."

Red X nodded and left to Raven's cell. He opened the door slightly and walked in, Raven was still unconscious. He touched her face, he saw her opening her eyes slightly, Red X heard her mumble,

"Robin?"

He didn't know why, but he felt his blood boil and jealously hit him, 'Why do I feel jealous? She's our bait to the end of Titans, why do I feel this way about her?'

Raven opened her eyes all the way and gasped as she saw Red X looking straight into her eyes, he ripped off the X off her mouth and she automatically put her hand to her mouth,

"OW! Will you at least be a little gentle!" Red X looked amused at her, he said sarcastically to her, "Oh sorry Raven, didn't mean to hurt you."

Raven sighed as she flipped him off, "Fuck off, okay? Where am I anyway, genius?"

"In Slade's lair."

Raven sighed and said sarcastically, "Oh great, just where I need to be, I haven't see Slade in a week, this is perfect! Now we can have a nice little tea party and catch up!"

What Red X did next shocked Raven, he started to laugh, "You are funny, I'll give you that. At least you have a sense of humor, not like bird boy."

Raven narrowed her eyes, "Don't you call him that! His name is not bird boy, it's Robin. Got that, X?"

Red still looked amused, "Yeah got it, doll-face," He then looked serious,

"Why did you say you saw Slade a week ago?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Next Chapter: Uprising and Down falling

88888888888888888888888888888888888888


	4. Uprising and Downfalling

Chapter 4:

Uprising and Down falling

Starfire sighed as saw Steel City in front of her, 'Now to get friends Beast Boy and Cyborg.' Then her thoughts were realized, she saw the T-Car heading out of town. She quickly flew down next to the driver's side.

She smiled widely as she saw Cyborg and Beast Boy singing out loud to a song on the radio. She knocked on the window, they didn't notice. She flew to Beast Boy's side and knocked on his window, this time Beast Boy looked at her and waved. He turned to look at Cyborg when he looked back at Starfire, who was smiling at him.

Beast Boy nudged Cyborg to look out his window and Cyborg automatically stopped the car. Beast Boy put the window and said to Starfire, "What are doing here, Star? Aren't you supposed to be at the Tower?"

Starfire grimaced a little, but trying to keep it hidden, she didn't want to think what was happening at the Tower with Raven and Robin. She fake-smiled,

"Friend Raven and Robin were busy and I did not want to bother them, so I came to see you." Beast Boy and Cyborg smiled at each other, Starfire looked confused, "What is with the faces?"

But they both ignored her and got in the car, Beast Boy looked out his window and said,

"Get in Star."

Starfire climbed into the backseat and Cyborg was saying, "It's about time those two got together!" Starfire was looking even more confused, she asked, "What two got together?"

Beast Boy looked at her as they turned right, "You should know, have you seen the way Raven and Robin act around each other?" Starfire shook her head,

"No I have not, you think that Robin likes Raven and Raven likes Robin?" Beast Boy sighed,

"Duh! It's been obvious! Ever since when Raven went into Robin's mind, he has been nuts around her! He's head over heels in love with Raven!" Cyborg looked through the mirror to Starfire, who was looking like she was defeated and heartbroken, Cyborg said,

"Star, we both know you like Robin as more than a friend. But Robin made his choice a long time ago."

Starfire sniffed as tears started to form in her eyes, she thought, 'How could I have not noticed? Robin seemed to give me a lot of attention, maybe he was just playing with me?' She sighed again and looked out her window when they arrived at Jump City.

"Home sweet home, ya'll." Cyborg said as they were driving toward the Tower, Beast Boy said happily, "Yeah, when I get home I'm going to play Gamestation for hours on end!"

Cyborg's smile vanished when he saw the front on top of tower was gone, "You're not going to playing any games today…" Beast Boy argued, "Why not…"

Then he and Starfire saw the Tower, all three of them shouted,

"Robin!"

"Raven!"

The three of them got up to the top of the Tower quickly and Beast Boy said, "Where's Robin and Raven?" Cyborg, who was carried by Starfire, landed and said, "I don't know. Rob! Rae! Where are you!"

Starfire meanwhile was flying over the debris and saw a body by the back, "ROBIN!"

The three of them ran toward him, Starfire lifted up Robin's head, his eyes started to open, he asked softly, "Raven?"

Starfire shook her head, "No, it is I, Starfire your friend. Are you alright?"

Robin lifted his head and saw Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire looking at him, "I'm fine, I guess." He looked around the living room, and then he remembered,

"X attacked the tower. He knocked me out and…" His mask went wide,

"Where's Raven!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion…"

Raven opened one eye as she saw Red X walking in the steel door to her _prison_. She closed her eye and started to chant again,

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zin…"

Then a voice interrupted her, "Will you stop with the meditating, it's annoying as Hell!"

She opened her eyes and said to Red X,

"I need to meditate to keep my powers under control, don't like it? Tough." She continued, "Why are you here again? Haven't you done enough damage in your last visit?"

Red X narrowed his eyes, "Don't get sassy with me, Raven. Or you won't get dinner."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Like I care. Tell me one thing X," Red X looked at her, "Why are you working for Slade anyway?" Red X looked amused,

"You are a smart one, trying to get under the apprentice's skin before you annihilate them?" Raven laughed sarcastically, "You didn't answer my question X, why are you working for Slade?"

Red X sighed, "Raven, Raven, Raven, I think that's none of your business. Even if I wanted to tell you, I wouldn't because the reason I'm here is between me and Slade, alone."

"You're ignoring my question, you keep trying to change the subject because you're afraid of me and my response to the reason you're here." Red X said angrily, "I am not afraid!"

Raven smirked, "Right, uh huh. Keep telling yourself that." Red X growled, "You are pushing my buttons Titan!" Raven looked amused, "Oooo, did I hit a nerve X?"

Red X clenched his fists, "You just…just shut up, okay!" Raven rolled her eyes and started to meditate when she felt a jolt in her chest; it felt like her heart was being tugged. _Robin._

"She's gone?"

Robin screamed as Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded. Starfire grabbed Robin's arm as she was wiping off blood from Robin's arm, she said calmly,

"Calm down, Robin! Friend Raven will be found, but right now, you need to rest…"

Robin stood up and said, "I'm not going to rest until I find Raven! Oof!" He fell over a piece of debris, "And I'm going to find her now!"

He started to get up again when Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire pounced on him; Cyborg grabbed Robin as Robin shouted,

"Let me go! I got to find Raven before she gets killed!" Cyborg sighed, "Chill man, we'll find Raven as soon as you're better!" Robin started growled slightly, "I'm fine! Raven is more important than me!"

The other three looked at him like he was nuts, Robin narrowed his eyes, "WHAT! Don't look at me like I'm crazy! I don't care if I'm on death bed; I got to find Raven, no matter what you guys say!"

With that, Robin went through the main door and the other three sighed and followed.

Raven looked up at the grey ceiling, feeling bored out of her mind. Then she heard the door to her cell open, she said without looking from the ceiling, "X, I don't need your shit right now, so g…."

But the voice that came was,

"Hello Raven, it's been a while since I saw a pretty face."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Next Chapter: Robin's Pain and Red X's Decision

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	5. Robin's Pain and Red X's Feelings

Chapter 5:

Robin's Pain and Red X's Feelings

"Robin, please! Be considerate! You should rest!"

Starfire grabbed Robin's arm as they almost made their way out of the Tower, Robin looked back at her, he said dangerously, yet calm,

"Rest? I don't need rest. Even if I never get sleep again, I will find Raven, she needs me, I can feel it." He pulled his arm away from Starfire and walked further on when Beast Boy and Cyborg stepped in front of the doorway, Beast Boy said to him,

"Starfire is right Robin, you look terrible," Cyborg interrupted so Beast Boy wouldn't say anything bad, "What he means is, you need medical attention, you're bleeding heavily, you can barely walk as it is, and I'm sure Rae can handle herself until we can rescue her…"

Robin narrowed his eyes, "Didn't you hear what I said? Raven's in danger! She needs me!" Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at Starfire and she nodded, she whispered, "I am sorry Robin."

That's the last thing Robin heard before he blacked out.

_Raven looked up at the grey ceiling, feeling bored out of her mind. Then she heard the door to her cell open, she said without looking from the ceiling, "X, I don't need your shit right now, so g…." _

_But the voice that came was, _

"_Hello Raven, it's been a while since I saw a pretty face."_

Raven's black energy came on her fingers as she saw the face of her mortal enemy, Slade. She hissed,

"I thought you were dead." Slade smirked, "Don't take that tone with me, young lady or do you want to be in more trouble than you already are?" Raven narrowed her eyes as she lifted her hand back and she shouted,

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Black aura surrounded Slade and as she was about to hit him against the wall, she felt a hand grab her around her throat. Slade was smiling at her; she couldn't believe he got past her black energy.

She used both of her hands to grab his wrist to pull his hand off, but he wouldn't budge.

Back at the tower, Robin was barely breathing when Cyborg brought him to the medical room. Beast Boy looked worried,

"Dude, what's wrong with him!" Robin's face started to blue and both of his hands clutched his own throat as though trying to get someone's hand off.

Starfire started to have tears in her eyes, "What is happening!" Cyborg grabbed Robin's wrists and said to the other two,

"Help me!" Beast Boy and Starfire went right forward and tried to help Cyborg get Robin's hands off his own throat.

Raven felt her strength leaving her, but she also felt a presence, _Robin._ He was feeling her pain, she couldn't let him die right along with her, she'll kill Slade first. She used every amount of strength she had and finally pushed Slade off of her, him standing up in front of her, slightly impressed and amused.

"Well, you're stronger than expected you to be…" Raven, panting, looked at Slade and said, "Why did you try to kill me? Haven't you done enough damage in my life?"

Slade smirked, "I was expecting praise, I was the one who helped you and your little friends find you, or should I say your lover, Robin?" Raven's once pale face went red slightly, but she asked curiously,

"You helped us, why?"

Slade placed a finger under her chin, "Because my dear, I would've got my body back, blood and all." Raven narrowed her eyes, "So that's why you dragged Robin by saying he would rescue me, for your own selfish greed!" Slade laughed softly,

"I don't call it selfish Raven. I call it self indulgence." Raven rolled her eyes, "That's the same as selfish. You really are an asshole."

Slade laughed softly, "Thank you for the compliment Raven. Now, I really came in here to tell you of my plan, if you want to hear it." Raven scoffed, "Like you would tell me the truth."

Slade shrugged slightly, "Fine, let your boyfriend die." Raven's eyes went wide and before she could say another word, Slade was gone.

She thought worriedly, 'Robin's in trouble! Slade is planning to use me as bait to kill Robin. I got to get out of here!'

Robin opened his eyes slowly, seeing three blurry figures above him, he muttered, "What happened?" Then his vision became clear when he saw Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire looking at him, Cyborg said to him,

"You tell us."

Robin sat up slowly, wincing slightly at the pain in his neck; he then remembered something, a single grey eye, _Slade_.

'Oh no, Raven is in Slade's clutches! Red X must be working for him, but why?'

Raven walked back and forth in her cell, 'what am I going to do? What am I going to do? Errrr!' She grabbed her hair in frustration, she then had an idea, and she then called out through the window in her cell, "Hey X! I need to talk to you!"

'Hopefully he'll bite.' Thought Raven desperately, then she sighed with relief when she heard her door open. In stepped Red X, looked curious yet suspicious, he said,

"Why did call me in here?"

'Might as well act the part.' Raven thought as she walked to over to Red X, almost seductively,

"X, I just wanted to see your sexy body again in this uniform," Raven placed her hand on his chest, "You are right, you know that? You are definitely better looking in this than boy blunder."

Red X, thankful the mask was on or she would have seen him blushing, he stammered out,

"Y…ou…think so, huh?" Raven nodded as she put her hand around to his back where she felt the Titans communicator, she decided then to lean her face toward his mask, "I definitely think that…." She then grabbed the communicator and muttered,

"You're a sucker for flirty girls!" She then casted him in her black energy and threw him against the wall. Red X looked up at her, mad as Hell, "Just when I thought I can trust you!"

Raven, standing over him, said, "You shouldn't trust me. I am smarter than you think; now if you don't mind, I'm going to call Robin."

Then the communicator in her hand exploded,

"What the heck! X!"

Red X stood up, laughing at her slightly, holding up one of the X shaped knives, "Sorry pretty little birdie, but I had to. You are part of the plan; we don't need running off now, do we?"

Raven narrowed her eyes as Red X left the cell, laughing evilly.

Robin opened his eyes a few hours later, finding that he was alone again. He sighed as he stood up; he took off his mask and wiped his eyes. 'Raven.' was the only thought that went through his mind. He turned his head and looked out the window; he noticed the sun was setting.

He was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't hear the door open, a sweet voice said,

"Robin?"

Robin quickly grabbed his mask, without looking at Starfire, placed it over his deep blue eyes, he then turned to her, he fake-smiled, "Hey Star, what's up?"

Starfire went over to him and said, "I was just walking to my room when I heard you sigh, is everything all right?" Robin said sarcastically,

"Besides the fact Raven is kidnapped, yeah, it's all flowers and butterflies!" By the end of the sentence, he clenched his fists; he then started to talk to himself, "Why did Red X kidnap her? Why?"

Starfire must've thought he was talking to her, because she answered, "The Red of X will be found and we will find friend Raven. I am sure that she is fine,"

She placed her hand over one of his fists, "I know you, well, care about Raven more than anyone and she deeply cares the same way you do about her."

Robin turned to look at her next to him; he smiled warmly, "Thanks Starfire, that means a lot to me." Starfire's eyes lit up in joy as she then crushed him in a hug, she then said,

"Oh Robin! I am so glad you feel that way!" Robin strained out, "Starfire, can't breath!" Starfire then let go of him, "I am sorry, I was just so happy…"

Robin put a hand up, while a hand was on his chest, "I know, I'm fine. Where's Cyborg and Beast Boy?"

"They are in the main room, working on the 'disaster of the ages' or as Cyborg called it."

Robin laughed slightly and asked, "Did he say if I can leave? Because this room is giving me a headache."

He got out of the bed when Starfire nodded, Robin was still limping slightly, but he just ignored it. Starfire looked concerned, "Friend Robin, you are limping." Robin said, "I'll be fine. I'm going to go and talk to Cyborg."

Starfire sighed as Robin and she walked out the Medical Wing and headed toward the main room, but as they stepped into the main room, the alarm went off. Beast Boy looked at one of the computers that still worked,

"It's Red X!"

Robin's eyes narrowed, 'Now that bastard is going to get what he deserves.'

Red X looked at the necklace in front of him, it had a black onyx diamond in the middle of it with a Gothic type of swirls around it, and he grabbed it and thought, 'this would look perfect on Raven. Wait, why am I thinking about her? I'm not here to get this; I'm here to get what Slade wants.'

He set down the necklace and walked swiftly through the museum, looking for a special artifact that Slade said would help bring Robin down with one look at it.

He walked on further, then he saw it, but when he got to it, it shocked him what he saw, it was a rusted old trapeze handle for the artists to swing from. Somehow, it looked familiar to Red X, he carefully used his x-knife to cut the glass without setting the alarm, he grabbed it and then something happened.

Flashes went through his mind, a woman with blond hair and blue eyes looking at him, two people falling, screams of terror, and a gun shot. After the flashes were gone, Red X felt tears sliding down his face and he didn't know why.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice,

"Where's Raven!"

Robin and the other Titans arrived, finding the security guards knocked out at the entrance, but he didn't care about that. All he cared about was finding Red X and demanding where Raven was and how to get her.

He knew the others were following him; he pulled out a birdarang and entered the main part of museum, seeing Red X looking at something that Robin couldn't see, but it seemed to have interest for the villain.

Then Robin shouted, "Where's Raven!"

Red X laughed grimly, "Why would I tell you, bird boy? You know I don't give information to heroes, especially you, Robin."

Robin narrowed his eyes as he shouted his tradition phrase, "Titans Go!"

Red X chuckled as Starfire started throwing starbolts at him from above, he said to her,

"You know, you shouldn't like me so much, I'm taken." He then threw an X at her, which electrocuted her.

Beast Boy heard a scream above him, "Starfire!"

He then changed into a raven and caught her before she hit the ground. He looked at Cyborg as he changed back and he nodded, which then they both charged at Red X.

Cyborg was taken down first, Red X jumped above and behind the half-robot pressed an X on Cyborg's back and he turned off immediately. Beast Boy was next, Red X heard growling behind him, he turned and saw a green lion, Red X simply said,

"Oh please, like I'm afraid of you."

Beast Boy then made to jump him, but Red X just casted the gooey X on him, which brought Beast Boy down. 'Only bird boy is left, now where did he go?'

Red X took out a sharp X out of his pocket and kept quiet; listening for any sound of the boy wonder, but nothing came until he was knocked to the ground.

He was then held down by Robin, who was glaring at him, Robin took the birdarang and put it on Red X's throat and said, "I'll ask you this one last time, X. Where…is… Raven!"

Red X felt the blade on his throat, feeling his heart hammering his chest in fright; he looked up at Robin, "I will never tell you," Red X felt down his suit for the rusted metal he held in the side pocket,

"You don't care for her, all you want is someone is fill your bed since the princess doesn't fit your needs."

Robin growled as his lifted up the birdarang to strike him, but Red X took him by surprise and knocked him out with the metal handle. Seeing Robin on the floor, knocked out, Red X stood up, massaging his throat.

"You're such a stupid kid."

Red X then did something you would think he would never do.

He went over to the body of Robin and checked his head for blood, it's not like he didn't want to intentionally hurt Robin. When he saw no sign of blood, he sighed as muttered,

"See you around, bird boy."

Then Red X disappeared into the night, leaving the Titans unconscious in the museum.

When Red X returned to Slade's lair, he heard screaming coming from Raven's cell. He suddenly got scared and ran toward the screaming.

When he got to Raven, she was tossing and turning in her small bed, shouting, "NO! NO! NO! Please take me instead! Not him!" Red X didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed Raven and said urgently,

"Raven! Raven! Wake up!" But she didn't wake up; she was still trembling and muttering. Red X bit his lip, but he then held her to his chest, he then started to feel Raven calm down.

He then heard her repeat Robin's name over and over again.

Red X let go of her and laid her back down in her bed. He looked down at her, 'she's beautiful.' He then lifted up his mask slightly, showing a slight frown, which was like Robin's, he leaned down toward her face and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Slade stopped the image he just saw on his security cameras, he slammed against his computer, "X, what are you doing? I am very disappointed in you."

Then he turned the screen black.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Next Chapter: The Memoirs of A Lost Past

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	6. Memoirs of A Lost Past

Chapter 6:

The Memoirs of A Lost Past

"_Hey Dick! Come here!" _

_Seven year-old Richard Grayson ran to his father, who was picking weeds out of their country garden. His father, John Grayson, had bright green eyes and shoulder-length midnight black hair, which was in a ponytail for the moment. Richard asked his dad,_

"_Dad, what's up?" _

_John smiled, which Dick could tell was fake, "Rich, I just wanted to ask you where your brother is." Dick was thinking, "I haven't seen him today at all since breakfast." Right after he said it, he saw his brother Aaron Grayson coming up to them, he said to Dick, _

"_Hey little bro!" Dick then looked annoyed, "You're only older than me by three minutes Aaron, don't push it." Aaron then smiled widely at his dad, "Dad, I went to pick flowers for mom. Where is she?" _

_Then both brothers saw their father look nervous, but he said, "Your mother is in Gotham today, she had to run some errands," He stood up, fake-smiling again, "Why don't we go and get something to eat inside?"_

_Both Aaron and Dick looked at each other and shrugged as their father walked into their cottage. Aaron and Dick walked inside to the kitchen, where their dad was talking on the phone, sounding nervous,_

"_Yeah…I…I…know. Stop crying Mary, its okay. We…we'll think of something. I…I'm sure we will…be okay, I promise. I love you Mary." _

_Then he then hung up the phone and walked out toward his bedroom. _

_Aaron and Dick both looked at each other, Dick said to him, "What was that about?" Aaron shook his head, "I don't know, but from the way dad's face looked, it's something not good, not good at all."_

Robin opened his eyes and saw he was back at the Medical Wing, he sighed, and he didn't want to be back here. He then felt that there was a bandage around his head, he then remembered that Red X knocked him out.He sat up, feeling a headache coming on; he then heard a voice,

"Robin, are you okay? You knocked out pretty bad from what Beast Boy told me." Robin grinned at Cyborg, "Well, I survived, yet again. But I still get Raven back." Cyborg sighed,

"Robin," He looked at Cyborg, "She'll be fine. Raven's strong, you taught her that." Robin smiled thinking about it, "I did, didn't I?"

Cyborg then looked like he understood, "You love her, don't you?" Robin's face went red slightly, "No, why would you think that?"

Cyborg pulled up a chair and sat in it, looking at Robin,

"It's written all over your face, it has been ever since…the incident." Robin knew what he was talking about, when Raven saved his life when she bonded their minds together.

She knew almost everything about him now, how his parents and brother died, being Batman's sidekick, and most importantly, his identity, Richard Grayson. But he shook away those thoughts and said to Cyborg,

"Is it that obvious?" Cyborg nodded, "Yeah, Beast Boy and I figured it out a long time ago, Starfire took it a little hard, but she'll get over it in time." Robin nodded and said to him, sounding a little nervous,

"What if she doesn't love me back?"

Cyborg then grinned widely, "Why wouldn't she like you? You're Mister Boy Wonder, the guy every girl in this town wants but can't get…" Robin then interrupted,

"That's the reason, she wouldn't want to be in the spotlight of my popularity, even I despise it."

He then put his head down in shame, "But if we never find, I'll never be able to tell her."

Cyborg placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find her, I promise you that."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven sighed, it was dark in her tiny cell, with only light from the moon coming through her window. She laid her head down on her straw ridden pillow and closed her eyes and a memory came to her:

"_How do you do it, Robin?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_Keep hoping, after everything that happened, everything I did, how did you still manage to hope it all work out?"_

"_Because of you, you don't realize it Raven, but you're actually the most hopeful person I've ever met. From the day you were born, people said you were evil, that you were created to do unspeakable things, but you wished for more. You dared to hope you can be a hero."_

"_I thought it was all over and now, suddenly…"_

"_You have your whole life ahead of you. You can decide your own destiny."_

"_I guess in the end, there really is no end, just new beginnings."_

Raven felt a tear slide down her face as she thought of that day, Robin risked his life to save her, he saved her from herself, and when people thought she defeated her father because she hated him, that wasn't the reason.

The reason she defeated her father was because of Robin, or should she say Richard? After everything they're gone through, she just wanted a new beginning with him.

That was the reason she defeated her father, to be free to love and she did love.

Raven got up from her 'bed' and went to the door and looked out the little window of her door and saw Red X laying against the door, snoring softly, just like Robin would. This confused her for a minute until he saw him squirm a little bit, he muttered,

"N…no. Stop…it. Go away!"

Raven then felt his emotions swim at her; she felt his pain, his guilt, his confusion, and his regret. She then did the only thing she could think of, she called out,

"X! X! Wake up!"

Then she saw Red X open his eyes and looked up at her, "What?" If Raven didn't know better, it sounded like he was close to tears. Raven lied, "You were snoring so loud, I couldn't sleep."

Red X stood up and looked at her through the door, "Fine, just ignore me for now on, okay Titan?"

Raven sighed, "Okay, I heard you muttering before, it sounded like you were in trouble, I don't usually ask this, but is there anything you want to talk about?"

He looked unbelievably at her, "Why do you care?" Raven glared at him, "Look, I know you don't like me…" Red X interrupted, "Way more than you know." Raven narrowed her eyes,

"Fine, but you seemed troubled. If you come in here with me, I might be able to help you. Do you trust me?"

Red X sighed, "All right, but I'm not promising anything." He then placed the key in the keyhole and opened the door. He walked in and closed the door behind him and sat next to Raven, who was on her bed, looking at him apprehensively.

He looked annoyed, "What?" Raven replied calmly, "Look, I'm a telepath if you can't tell, I just read your emotions, and you're scared of me." Red X shook his head, "No, I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of what I'm going to tell you."

Raven then looked almost sympathic towards the villain, "What is it?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, he almost smiled, "If I tell you, you promise not to tell anyone." Raven scoffed,

"Like I have anyone to tell." Red X chuckled, "Well, the thing is, I have amnesia."

Raven's eyes went wide,

"That was unexpected. That explains the confusion I felt from you a few minutes ago. What do you remember?"

Red X thought for minute, then said, "I remember waking up from a coma that Slade told me that supposedly had and he said that I was in it for seven years."

888888888888888888888888888888

"_Wake my new apprentice." _

_The boy opened his green eyes; he felt confused and lost, he asked, "Who are you? Where am I?" Then he noticed his voice was deeper, "How old am I?" _

_Then a figure stepped out of the shadows, Slade looked at young man, "My name is Slade, you are in my lair, and you're sixteen years old." The boy's hair went up on his neck as the figure stepped out of the shadows, he said mostly to himself, _

"_I'm sixteen, but I'm supposed to be dead." Slade chuckled, "You were lucky, very lucky indeed." The boy then asked, "Can I see a mirror or something?" _

_Slade clicked his fingers and his servant brought a mirror to the young man, who gasped at the sight he saw, his black hair was to his shoulders, his baby fat was gone, he was sixteen. Then he looked at Slade, _

"_Did you save me?"_

_Slade scoffed, "No, I found you a long time ago. But I am sorry to inform you, you will have no memory of who you are or where you came from." The boy sighed, "So what should I do now?"_

_Then the man, Slade showed him screens behind him, which showed a T-shaped building, "I want you to go there while the Titans are distracted," Then the screens showed the X-suit in the safe, "And steal the X- Suit."_

_The boy gulped, "Steal? I never stole anything before, have I?" Slade chuckled, "Just do what I ask," He then looked the boy in the eyes, "And I will help you retain your memory."_

_8888888888888888888888888888888_

"So, you fell for it, just like that?" Raven asked Red X unbelievably, he just shrugged,

"I was desperate, so I stole the X-Suit, which was then I decided to have some fun and that's when I meet your team and you."

Raven smiled slightly, "Yeah, you almost gave Robin a heart attack when he saw you; I thought he was going to explode." Red X and Raven shared a soft laugh, Raven then placed her hand his gloved one,

"X?" Red X looked from her hand to her, "Yeah?" Raven gulped, "If you get me out of here, I promise I will help you find what you're looking for."

He shook his head, "You can't promise that Raven, Slade will catch you and if catches me, I'm good as dead!"

Raven sighed, "Then you need to contact the Titans, tell them where I am, please, I don't want to stay here forever."

Red X said nothing as he stood up and walked out the door, leaving Raven confused and yet, she felt like she knew Red X. It was just something about him that made Raven felt sorry for him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Next Chapter: Raven's Revelation and The Kiss That Changes Everything

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	7. Rae's RelevationThe Kiss

Chapter 7:

Raven's Revelation and The Kiss That Changes Everything

Where We Last Left Our Story:

"_So, you fell for it, just like that?" Raven asked Red X unbelievably, he just shrugged, _

"_I was desperate, so I stole the X-Suit, which was then I decided to have some fun and that's when I meet your team and you." _

_Raven smiled slightly, "Yeah, you almost gave Robin a heart attack when he saw you; I thought he was going to explode." Red X and Raven shared a soft laugh, Raven then placed her hand his gloved one,_

"_X?" Red X looked from her hand to her, "Yeah?" Raven gulped, "If you get me out of here, I promise I will help you find what you're looking for."_

_Red X shook his head, "You can't promise that Raven, Slade will catch you and if catches me, I'm good as dead!" _

_Raven sighed, "Then you need to contact the Titans, tell them where I am, please, I don't want to stay here forever."_

_Red X said nothing as he stood up and walked out the door, leaving Raven confused and yet, she felt like she knew Red X. It was just something about him that made Raven felt sorry for him._

When Red X walked out of there, he remembered Raven's words, but can he trust her?

And what about these feelings toward her, he groaned in annoyance. He shouldn't be feeling like this, especially with a Titan. Even though he did like her friend, Starfire, but it wasn't the same.

He sighed, maybe was he in love with her? No, he only has known her for a few days, how can he possibly fall in love with her that quickly? Then flashes went through him, her face, her smile, her laugh, and her caring nature.

Maybe he is in love with her, but she wouldn't love him, she's in love with Robin.

'This is so confusing!' Red X thought frustratingly, and then he heard a voice,

"Red X?"

He saw Slade coming toward him, he stammered out, "Y….y…yes master?" Slade was looking at him very suspiciously which made Red X's hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"It is time, Red X. Time to put our plan into action."

Red X looked confused for a second, until he figured it out, "Oh, yeah. The plan." Slade asked,

"Anything wrong, X?" Red X shook his head, "No, there isn't." Then he could've swore that Slade smiled, "Excellent, now follow me."

Red X followed, knowing this was going to go bad, Slade opened Raven's door and Red X heard him say to her,

"Hello Raven, having a nice time in here?"

He then heard Raven saying sarcastically, "Oh yeah, I'm just having a ball…"

Then Red X heard a slap which made his heart stop and his breathing quicken, he looked inside and saw Raven on the ground with Slade over her, his hand above her.

Red X looked at her and she looked back, betrayal in her eyes, he tried to shake his head like he didn't tell Slade to do this, but Slade turned around,

"Oh I'm sorry, X. Would you like a turn at the little birdie? Go ahead; smack the little bitch that she is."

Red X looked from Slade to Raven and walked to her, Raven looked terrified, Red X felt tears slide down out of his green eyes as he lifted up his hand, Slade was smirking behind him,

"Go ahead, you know you want to."

88888888888888888888888888888888888

It was midnight at Titans Tower and the only one awake was Robin, he sighed as looked at the computer radar screen above him. Still no sign of Raven, Red X, or Slade, but still he felt like something was wrong. Like she was in danger, more than before.

Then he heard a scream inside his mind and he felt like his heart was being crushed,

'Raven. Damn it! Why can't I find her!'

Robin put his hands through in his hair in frustration; he then looked at the radar again and saw nothing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

A figure sat outside Raven's door after Slade had planted the serum that would destroy both lovebirds in Raven's body.

The figure took off his mask; he ran his hands through his shoulder-length black hair and sighed. His throat was still dry and his eyes were watering from what happened just seconds ago.

"_Go ahead, you know you want to."_

_Red X shut his green eyes tightly as tears leaked through and slapped Raven across the room, slamming against the wall. Red X felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Slade, who said to him,_

"_That felt good, didn't it? She deserves it, don't feel guilty."_

_That's when Red X heard Raven groan in pain. Slade went over to her, grabbed her hair and punched her in the stomach, Red X was trying so hard not to run over and turn Slade into a pulp, but he couldn't keep his eyes off Raven, who was now unconscious. _

_Red X saw Slade take out a filled needle, he asked nervously, "What is that?" Slade chuckled, "It's mind control serum, and it will connect Raven and Robin to feeling each other's physical pain." _

_Then Red X asked, "Will it kill them?" Slade smirked, "Eventually, but not for the moment anyway." Red X bit his lip, feeling scared for both of them, especially Raven. _

_Slade must've read his mind because he said to Red X, "Don't worry, they will fine in the end, six feet under." Slade laughed evilly softly as he left the cell, leaving Raven's body on the floor._

Red X stood up, mask back in place, and opened the door slightly, only to find Raven still unconscious. He walked over to her body and picked it up, setting her on the bed.

He pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and thought, 'how could Slade be this evil? Raven is a wonderful person; she befriended me and made me feel…she made me feel…like I'm not alone anymore.'

Raven, meanwhile, was in a dream. She was walking toward a circus tent in the middle of the night; she heard voices in front of her. She saw two little boys, they look liked twins, except one had green eyes and the other had blue eyes, _Robin_.

The one with green eyes was saying to Robin,

"Rich, we don't have time to play around; I'll save mom and dad!"

Raven then saw Robin or Richard as he narrows his eyes dangerously,

"You save mom and dad? Look, they are our parents, we save them together or not at all!"

The other boy, his green eyes were shining like he was impressed the way Richard was talking to him and he said, "Okay, we got to hurry!"

The boys then started to run toward the tent, Raven followed until then she heard screams coming from the circus tent. Then what she saw was so horrible, that she felt tears forming in her eyes, two figures were falling from the high wire.

'That must be Robin's parents, no wonder Robin is so guilty!' Raven thought when she saw the two boys staring at the scene, one of them was shaking, 'It's Robin, poor thing.'

As she made her way toward him, a group of men grabbed both Richard and his twin, with his twin struggling, saying,

"You take your filthy hands off my brother!"

Then Raven saw a gun pointed at his head, eyes filled with fear, the eyes seemed familiar to Raven, then she heard a voice speaking to the boys,

"Well, we didn't manage to kill the young boys, did you enjoy the show?"

The voice clicked in Raven's head, 'Slade! What's he doing here? What does he have to do with Robin's parents!' But she kept quiet when she heard the younger Robin speak,

"You just stand there and talk about our parents like they didn't matter! You are a sick twisted bastard!"

Raven then saw Slade, who was mysteriously disguised, say to Robin while he standing next to Robin's brother, "Did your parents ever teach you to respect your superiors, circus boy?"

A tear went down Robin's face and Raven felt her blood boil in anger, then she saw the man holding Robin's brother pushing the gun closer to his head, then Slade told Robin,

"Very well, just for your insolence, you can also watch your brother die too."

Raven gasped when she heard the gun go off and Robin's face was so distraught that Raven just wanted to go over and hold him close, but she knew she couldn't.

She didn't even hear what Slade as he left Robin alone with his brother's body; she went closer to Robin, only to hear him say,

"I swear Aaron, I will kill him if it's the last thing I do!"

Then Raven felt herself being pulled back into reality, she opened her eyes and saw a figure standing over her, Red X. She also noticed he was holding her hand; she pulled it away furiously and said,

"Keep your hands to yourself."

Red X looked sad at her, "I'm sorry." Raven narrowed her eyes, "I don't believe you, I mean you took Slade's orders and let him hurt me and you did nothing to stop it. I thought we were friends."

"Raven, I didn't… I mean I... I tried to stop him!"

Raven replied sarcastically, "You didn't try that much, did you?" Red X felt tears forming in his eyes as he shouted,

"I said I was sorry! Isn't that good enough for you, you... you…you bitch!" He then turned around, arms crossed.

Raven scoffed, "Whatever."

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hello Robin, didn't wake you up, did I?"

Robin narrowed his eyes on the screen, "Slade! Where are you!" Slade chuckled, "If you really want to know so badly, you'll just have to find out for yourself." Robin clenched his teeth,

"Stop playing games. I want to know where Raven is now!" Slade smirked under his mask, "You're getting very sloppy Robin, I thought you would've figured it out by now."

Robin was taking deep breaths as he said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Slade replied, "You will find out soon enough, _Dick_."

That's when the screen went blank.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven and Red X still weren't talking to each other and they just stayed and watched each other. Raven sighed, "So, are you still going to help me get of here?"

He turned to face her, "I'm not sure if I should." Raven stood up and stared at him, "You promised." Red X scoffed, "I didn't promise anything, Raven. You just want to get out of here so you can go back to your boyfriend!"

Raven's face went slightly red with anger and embarrassment, "Robin is not my boyfriend. Besides," Then she said quietly, more to herself, "He doesn't love me, he loves Starfire. Like anyone would love someone like me."

Red X placed a finger under her chin, he noticed a tear fall down her face, "Someone does love you, he loved from when you and he first met, and he thinks you're beautiful as the stars in the sky."

Raven looked confused at him, "Whoever he is, he must be crazy. I'm not beautiful," More tears went down Raven's face, "I'm just the creepy Titan that everyone wants to stay away from. I'm nothing, don't you understand that!"

"Raven, don't ever put yourself down like that. I don't think you're nothing, you're extraordinary."

Raven scoffed, "You're just saying that." Red X lifted his hand up to his mask and swiftly pulled it off, revealing his black hair and sparkling green eyes, and Raven gasped, he looked exactly like Robin!

Red X blinked, "What's wrong?" Raven shook her head, "Nothing, nothing's wrong." Red X smiled, showing his perfect white teeth, "Then you wouldn't mind if I do this?"

He then leaned his head down toward her lips and before he placed his lips on hers, he whispered, "I love you." Raven's eyes went wide as he kissed her gently.

He loved her?

But Raven's thoughts were interrupted when flashes came in front of her eyes, the visions of a house in the country, a black haired man, a gun, and blue eyes. Then she put two and two together.

Was Red X Robin's brother?

88888888888888888888888888888888

Robin stood by Cyborg, who was trying to find the location of the call, Robin said to Cyborg impatiently, "Found him yet?"

Cyborg shook his head, "No, but chill, we'll find them." Beast Boy nodded in agreement,

"Of course we will, Slade couldn't be that far, could he?"

Robin shook his head, "I don't know." Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Starfire smiling at him, she said, "Do not worry, I am sure that we will find the signal." Robin grinned slightly back, "Thanks Star."

Then Cyborg pinpointed the location, "Booya! Found it! It's down by the old library."

The team then looked at Robin, who said, "Let's go."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Next Chapter: Robin and Red X's Fight Over Raven and The Truth

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	8. RobinandX'sFight Over Rae and the Truth

Chapter 8:

Robin and Red X's Fight Over Raven and the Truth

"Titans, keep your eyes peeled for any sign of movement."

Robin said as the team walked carefully toward the library. As they went toward the door, however, Sladebots appeared out of nowhere, Cyborg shouted to Robin as they were swarmed,

"What do we do now!"

Robin's mask narrowed, "We fight hand to hand and then we'll find Raven. Titans Go!"

While the Titans were fighting the Sladebots, Red X watched them from above, he saw Robin kicking five of them at the same time, Red X thought, 'Maybe it's time to take the plan into action.'

He went back into the library, when he arrived at Raven's cell, only to find her gone. He ran out toward where the main entrance was and found Slade, tying Raven to a chair. Red X asked, "What are you doing, master?"

Slade looked up at him, "Just setting up the bait." Red X looked at Raven, who was unconscious; he felt his heart beating fast from the look on her face. Slade must've noticed because he asked Red X, "Anything wrong, X?"

Red X casted his eyes off Raven and shook his head, "No, nothing." Slade narrowed his grey eye at him, but said, "Make sure you get Robin and only Robin in here. We don't need any interference from the others."

With that, he walked off, leaving Red X alone with Raven, he kneeled in front of her, he whispered, "I'm sorry that you had to go through this," He pulled out a filled needle,

"But this will make our lives easier."

He then put the needle in her arm and put the antidote of the mind potion in her, he then lifted up his mask and placed his lips on hers in a soft kiss, he then added to her,

"I know you might not love me back Raven, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

88888888888888888888888888888888

"There's too many of them!"

Beast Boy shouted as Sladebots grabbed him as he changed into different kinds of animals to get free, but didn't work. Starfire was trying to shoot them down, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't take any down. Cyborg was in the same situation as Beast Boy, and Robin, he was trying to get to the others, but the Sladebots were pulling him to the entrance to the library, he was saying,

"Let me go! Where are you taking me!"

Then Robin heard the entrance door open and he was thrown in, landing on his face.

He lifted up his head and the door was closed behind him, he ran to it and tried to get it open, but it was locked. "Damn it!" Robin growled, he then turned around and saw nothing but dark until a light was turned on and he saw a spotlight go on a figure.

"Raven!"

He ran to her, she was tied tightly to a chair, but Robin felt like it was trap. He didn't care, he touched her cheek and she slightly opened her eyes, she murmured, "X?"

Robin's mask went wide, "X? No, Raven, it's Robin." Raven fully opened her eyes and tried to move, but she noticed Robin looking at her, she smiled slightly, "Robin, I can't believe you're here, mind helping me out?"

He grinned, "No problem." But when he was about to untie her, a swiping noise was coming toward him, Robin flipped back and landed on his feet and saw a X next to Raven's feet.

Then heard a voice above him, "Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were _you_." Robin narrowed his eyes at the voice,

"X! Show yourself!"

Red X then appeared in front of Robin and side-kicked him to the ground. Robin then heard Raven say to X, "Don't hurt him! You promised!" Then what Robin saw next made his blood boil, he saw Red X touch Raven's cheek and said sickeningly sweet,

"Don't worry Rae; I won't hurt him…much."

Robin then let his rage take over as he charged at Red X, who jumped aside and said, "I don't think we should fight in front of the lady, that wouldn't gentlemen of us." Robin growled, "I don't give a damn, I just want to take you down!"

Red X smirked as his X-blade came out, "So be it, let us fight for her, the fair Raven. But just to let you know, she belongs to me."

"SHE DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU!"

Red X smirked, "Oh, then why did she kiss me, boy blunder?"

Raven looked at X, she was about to say something when Red X automatically put a red X on her mouth, "Quiet darling, we don't need to speak on our behalf."

Robin's eyebrow twitched at what Red X was calling Raven. He asked Red X, afraid of the answer,

"Why did she kiss you? You're a criminal." Red X chuckled, "Maybe I'm not what you think, bird boy. She saw the real me, perhaps and she started to fall madly in love with me. She's also a great kisser, but I bet you wouldn't know that. You didn't give her a time of day to try it!"

Raven was looking back and forth from Red X to Robin, not knowing what to do, but muffled a scream as Robin went to punch Red X, who blocked it and yawned, "Oh please. You tried this so many times, it's sickening."

Robin clenched his teeth, "You haven't seen anything yet." That's when he charged and knocked Red X over, both of them wrestling to the ground; Raven looked terrified at the sight, she tried as hard as she might to get herself free, but it was no use. Even with her powers, it would've been useless.

Red X pinned Robin to the ground and punched across the face, leaving blood on Red's fist, he put his face close to Robin's and said,

"You're just mad because you lost the only woman that can appreciate you."

Robin growled and kicked his leg upward, hitting Red X's groin, who groaned out painfully,

"You're going to pay for that." Robin smirked as he crawled from Red X toward Raven,

"You can't even stand up." Red X then thought as he pulled out an X blade out of his utility belt, 'I don't need to stand up to finish you.'

Then Red X threw the blade at Robin's back, Raven couldn't even stop it, it slashed open Robin's skin as he fell to the ground, blood pooling around, but he was still alive. Red X stood up and limped toward Robin and pressed a foot against the bloody back, which resulted in Robin groaning out in pain,

"You…you son of a bitch!"

Red X then pulled out a dagger and flipped Robin around with his foot and aimed the dagger at Robin's heart, he said,

"Raven doesn't even deserve you, she deserves a real man and now, you are going to die only to remember the look of your former love's face. Good bye Robin, I'll see you in Hell!"

But just as Red X was going to kill Robin, a voice rang out, "If you value your life, X, leave Robin to me." Red X backed off and stood next to Raven, who looked at him unbelievably, she thought, 'how could Red X do this to his brother? Robin's practically dying and Red X is doing nothing to stop it. If only Red X remembered! Maybe I should help him out.'

Slade stared at the broken body before him, he chuckled evilly, and "Even I couldn't leave you this bloody Robin." Robin slowly lifted up his head and narrowed his eyes slightly at him, "What are you on about? You should be glad to see me this way." He then coughed up a little bit of blood.

Slade looked even more amused, "You know, I should be, but I'm not," He then lifted up Robin's chin to look into the masked eyes of the boy wonder, "I would've loved to beat you to a pulp, but I have bigger plans."

Robin coughed slightly, a little bit of blood on the corner of his mouth, "And what exactly is that?" Slade smirked, "It's simple, you and Raven are going to die tonight, together."

Red X looked at Raven, who was absolutely terrified; she glanced at Red X and shook her head like she was saying 'stop him! He's insane! You really don't want us killed, do you?'

He then looked at Robin, who was still moaning under the pain, then at Slade, and then Red X knew what to do. He went forward and said to Slade, "Leave him alone, he's had enough."

Slade stood up and went toward Red X, grabbed him around the throat, Robin glanced back at them and was flabbergasted at the fact Red X actually stood up for him. Red X strained under the pressure, he then heard Slade whisper to him,

"Why are you protecting him? He's your enemy, why Red X?" Then Slade saw Red X glance at Raven, and then he understood, "You love her. You don't want her to die do you, Red X?"

Red X tried to shake his head, but Slade growled, "Liar," He then pulled out a gun from his waistband and pointed at Red X's head and said, "How dare you betray me? I gave you everything you ever wanted."

"You didn't give me my memories back; you didn't even help me remember my past. You just used me as your puppet!" Red X hissed at Slade, while Robin was crawling toward Raven, pulling out a birdarang and started to cut through the ropes, Raven smiled at Robin slightly, who did it right back, he then said telepathically to Raven,

'You're almost out, and then we'll be free.'

'What about X?'

Robin was about to answer when he a gun cock, he saw Slade pointing it at Red X's head, right where he got shot eight years ago. Slade said to Red X, "Your time has come to finally die."

Slade then threw Red X to the ground, and a loud bang rang out through the lair and Red X was blasted into a wall, blood coming down his mask.

Raven, about that time when the gun rang out, she was free. She ripped the X off her face, wincing slightly at the pain, she looked at Robin and then he nodded.

Then the gun rang out and Raven gasped as Red X was thrown against the wall, seeing blood. She said telepathically to Robin, 'Distract Slade, I'll go check on X.'

Robin looked confused at her, but understood. He then said to Slade as he stood up, pulling out his bo-staff, "Slade, you just killed your apprentice, you must be very proud of yourself."

Slade turned around to look at Robin, not noticing that Raven was running toward X, he said to Robin, "You may have set Raven free, but you two are still going to die tonight."

Raven turned Red X's head, feeling blood coming on her hands, she whispered, "X? Wake up please, you can't be dead. Wake up." Then she saw the eyes of the mask open slightly, one broken, showing a green eye,

"Raven?" But the voice Raven knew wasn't there anymore, it sounded like a little boy,

"X, what is it?" Red X grasped her wrist quickly and pulled her to him and he whispered in her ear, "I remember, I remember everything. My parents, the circus, my brother…"

He then started to cough violently, leaving blood coming from under the mask.

'He doesn't have much time.'

88888888888888888888888888

Robin and Slade were at it again, bo-staffs colliding, Robin was still in so much pain, but he ignored it and charged at Slade again, missing. He fell to the ground in a bloody heap, coughing up more blood.

Slade then grabbed Robin by the hair, and he was face to mask, Robin spat blood at him, Slade chuckled,

"You have so much of your pathetic father in you."

Robin's eyes went wide, "How do you know my father?"

"I knew him for a long time Robin, or should I call you, Richard John Grayson?" Then Robin was dropped to the ground, him still staring at Slade with wide eyes, asking only one question,

"How do you know who I really am?"

Slade smirked, "I know all about your family, Richard. I know your mother's name was Mary and father's was John. You also _had _a brother named Aaron, who looked exactly like you except with your father's eyes. Your parents were acrobats in the Gotham Circus,"

Slade then circled around Robin, who had tears in his blue eyes slightly, "Hard to hear? I knew them more than you knew them. Did you ever wonder why your parents, one at a time, left the house and leaving you with the other weeks on end?"

Robin glared at him and said, "Whatever you are about to say is a lie, my parents would never be involved with you!" Slade went down to Robin's eye level, "Oh? Your parents had no money, have you wondered why you had so many things when your family were just mere acrobats? They stole them, Robin, under my instructions."

Robin then screamed in Slade's face, "THAT'S A LIE!" But somewhere, deep in his heart, Robin knew it was true.

"No, it is true. They were my apprentices, Robin."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Next Chapter: Secrets and Lies

888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	9. Secrets and Lies

Chapter 9:

Secrets and Lies

_Robin and Slade were at it again, bo-staffs colliding, Robin was still in so much pain, but he ignored it and charged at Slade again, missing. He fell to the ground in a bloody heap, coughing up more blood. _

_Slade then grabbed Robin by the hair, and he was face to mask, Robin spat blood at him, Slade chuckled, _

"_You have so much of your pathetic father in you."_

_Robin's eyes went wide, "How do you know my father?" _

"_I knew him for a long time Robin, or should I call you, Richard John Grayson?" Then Robin was dropped to the ground, him still staring at Slade with wide eyes, asking only one question, _

"_How do you know who I really am?"_

_Slade smirked, "I know all about your family, Richard. I know your mother's name was Mary and father's was John. You also had a brother named Aaron, who looked exactly like you except with your father's eyes. Your parents were acrobats in the Gotham Circus,"_

_Slade then circled around Robin, who had tears in his blue eyes slightly, "Hard to hear? I knew them more than you knew them. Did you ever wonder why your parents, one at a time, left the house and leaving you with the other weeks on end?" _

_Robin glared at him and said, "Whatever you are about to say is a lie, my parents would never be involved with you!" Slade went down to Robin's eye level, "Oh? Your parents had no money, have you wondered why you had so many things when your family were just mere acrobats? They stole them, Robin, under my instructions."_

_Robin then screamed in Slade's face, "THAT'S A LIE!" But somewhere, deep in his heart, Robin knew it was true. _

"_No, it is true. They were my apprentices, Robin."_

"Your apprentices? How could they have been your apprentices?"

Slade chuckled under his mask, "They came to me when they arrived in Gotham, and they had nowhere to go. You see, your mother was pregnant with you and your brother at the time. And, being the generous guy I am, I took them in," Robin narrowed his eyes at him as Slade continued,

"Wasn't long until your mother and father got the job at the circus, but they no money, so I offered them a choice, to serve me or I'd kill your precious children. But, as you know, they took my offer and said they would serve forever and do whatever I ask.

Eight years went by and still they served me until, your mother refused to serve me anymore and I threaten her and she called her husband. They both knew they were going to die, so they fulfilled their own destiny and died on that fateful night."

Slade paused as he watched Robin's face go from shock to anger in a matter of seconds, then Robin said to him, "You…you made my parents commit suicide?"

"Not suicide, Robin. More like scared to death. You know," He then grabbed Robin around the throat and pushed him against the wall and whispered, "Your parents always you and brother second to my commands, they didn't love you,"

He watched as tears started to fall down Robin's face,

"All they cared about was their own lives, not yours."

Robin growled, "They did love me and Aaron! You just don't know what love is!" Slade clutched his throat tighter, "You better keep your voice down unless you want to die now."

Robin then strained out, "After my parents and my brother died, why did you let me survive?" Slade put his face to close to Robin's, "I saw spunk in you that night. I was planning to kill you and Aaron at the same time, but I thought I could use you later on and make your parents proud."

The teenager in front of Slade looked at him slowly, breathing in and out, and then a punch met his face, and Slade fell to the ground, clutching the slightly cracked mask with both of his hands.

Robin stood over him and said dangerously, "That was for my mother." Slade stood up and said, "For your mother? You should hate her." Robin growled as he did a roundhouse at Slade's head, cracking the mask even more,

"That was for my father."

He then pinned Slade to the ground, with his bo-staff at Slade's throat. Robin could already see hair through Slade's mask, "And this… is for Aaron!" He whipped the bo-staff so hard that the mask was coming off slightly.

Robin then looked behind him and saw Raven was looking at him, almost scared like, he looked down and saw Slade's gun. He threw his bo-staff aside and picked it up.

Slade started to stand up and he faced Robin, but gasped slightly, only slightly, when he saw the gun pointing at him. He smirked, "You wouldn't use it, you too afraid to do it. You would be a murderer if you used that. You wouldn't want that on your conscious, would you?"

Robin shouted, "I don't care as long as I finish you! You have made my life and my team's life a living Hell. You used my parents, you killed my brother, kidnapped the only person I care for most in this world! This shot is not for me, oh no," He cocked the gun, he whispered,

"This is for my love, Raven."

BANG!

Raven gasped as the gun rang out, 'Robin, oh my god. What has he done?'

Robin fell on his knees, shaking as he dropped the gun. He looked at the body in front of him, Slade Wilson was finally dead.

He looked at Raven, who was shaking her head, she was about to say something when the door of the warehouse blew apart and stepped in Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy. Starfire immediately ran to Robin, not noticing Slade's body, she hugged him tight,

"Oh friend Robin, you are unharmed," Then she felt the dry blood on his back, "You are hurt! What has happened?" Then she noticed the puddles of blood, Raven, Red X, and Slade, she screamed as she held onto Robin tighter.

Robin shouted over her, "STAR! It's okay!" Starfire stopped and let go of him and ran straight to Raven, she said as she kneeled down next to her best friend, "Friend Raven, what has happened?"

Raven sighed, "Well, to make a long story short, Robin just killed Slade and Red X is dying." Starfire gasped as she saw Red X, who nodded at her, "Hello Starfire, it's great to see you again."

Starfire looked confused at him; she looked at Raven, who smiled slightly, "I'll explain later."

Beast Boy, who heard Raven say Robin killed Slade, he said to Robin, "Dude! You killed him? What were you thinking?"

Robin just said one word, "Revenge." His head then looked at the body of Red X and he walked toward him and said, "Now this bastard is going to die next." Raven stood up in front of him,

"Robin, you can't! You don't who he is! I know! You won't kill him once I tell you!"

Robin ignored her and pushed her aside, grabbing Red X by the mask and whispered, "I want to see the lights fade from your eyes as you die." Then mask came flying off, falling next to the forbidden gun.

The eyes of the boy wonder went wide as he gasped in surprise and disbelief, he stammered out,

"I…I.. can't…believe…it." Aaron Jeffery Grayson looked at him with his green eyes, his black hair falling in front of his face, he whispered, "Believe it, Dick. I'm alive."

Robin kneeled in front of him, and asked, "How are you still alive? You got shot in the brain!" Raven then interrupted, "I believe I can answer that," Robin looked at her while Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg gathered around the three,

"The bullet didn't hit a vital spot in the brain, but it made Aaron appear dead. Which resulted him in a coma, Slade somehow got him to awake. Aaron had amnesia until Slade shot him again in the same spot which triggered his memory, long term and short term."

Aaron nodded at Raven, "Well put Raven," He then at Robin, "Now that you know how I survived. There's nothing else for me to say, but goodbye." Robin looked shocked,

"Goodbye! Aaron, you're alive! We can be brothers again, you can join our team! You can be my second in command, how's that?"

Aaron then shook his head slowly,

"I don't think you understand, the bullet got me good this time, I'm slowly losing feeling in my body, I feel it shutting down. I'm dying, I'm sorry." Robin shook his head, feeling tears once again falling out of his blue eyes,

"You can't! We just found each other again, not as enemies, as brothers! That hasn't been a day when I haven't thought about you. I blamed myself everyday that you died because I let my mouth run. If I would've known you were alive for even one second, I'd go to you, you're my brother, you were my best friend, my life line, my strength. I don't want to lose you again!"

Aaron smiled at him, "I know you don't, but its fate. Fate brought us here today, fate has brought you to kill Slade, and fate gave me Raven as my guardian angel,"Raven blushed at that comment, Aaron continued," I know I love her, but I know," He grabbed Robin's hand and placed it over Raven's,

"You two belong together," He looked at Raven, "I want you to help him move on without me, he'll need you."

He then looked at Robin, "Rich, you need her; you need her more than me." Robin's head was low as he mumbled, "No." Aaron sighed, "Yes, you do. You need each other more than ever. I want you to be happy," Robin looked at him, "I want you and Raven to get married, have a family of little Robins and Ravens running around in cloaks, sending each other against the wall driving you two nuts."

Both Raven and Robin laughed slightly at that, Aaron then placed his bloody hand on both their enclosed hands, "I also want you to name your first son after me, to relive my so called greatest. Raven," Raven looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I will always love you, but my brother will love you even better than I could ever withstand."

He then looked at the other three Titans, who were looking shocked at the exchange, "I want to say I'm sorry causing you three such grief, you don't deserve it. Richard," Robin looked like he was about ready to break down, but said,

"Yes?" Aaron smiled, "Can I get one last hug from my younger brother?" Robin grinned, "You are only older than me by three minutes, don't push it." But Aaron stopped him before Robin grabbed him, "Take off the mask you behind from, I want to see mom's eyes before I go."

The other four Titans looked at each other then at Robin, who grabbed the top of his mask and pulled it off, throwing it aside, bloodshot blue eyes looking at his brother, "This better for you?"

Aaron nodded as he hugged Robin close, he whispered in Robin's ear as deep breaths was coming from him, "I…I…love," He croaked out the last word, "you."

That's when Aaron, Red X, took his last breath. Robin felt it, he let go of his brother, who was in his arms now, and tears were swimming out of his eyes as he shook his brother's shoulders as if in denial,

"Aaron! Aaron! No, come back please! Don't leave me!" Then for the first time, the team saw Robin break down, he started to sob into his brother's chest, he was mumbling,

"Why did this happen to me! Why! You just can't take my brother away from me!"

Raven placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, he immediately stopped crying and looked at her, he then stood up and started to walk out, he grabbed his bo-staff off the ground, Raven was calling him,

"Robin! Richard! Dick! Wait! You can't be alone now, not in this state!"

Robin looked back at her, "I am alone, and I was always alone. My punishment of killing Slade has been done; I need to get back to the Tower." Robin then ran out of the warehouse toward his motorcycle with Raven running outside after him, screaming,

"Robin! Robin! Don't!" But it was too late, Robin was already gone. Raven felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and she didn't care who it was, she hugged them tightly, crying on their shoulder.

Beast Boy held onto her, whispering, "It's okay, it's okay Raven. He just needs some time."

By the time the police arrived, the Titans have figured out how to tell the police what happened. Raven and Starfire stood aside as Beast Boy and Cyborg explained the situation about Robin, Slade, Red X, and Raven.

The Jump City police understood, they decided to keep the story secret and the murder that Robin committed silent.

When the Titans arrived back at Titans Tower, they heard crashing and yelling coming from Robin's room. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire looked at Raven, she sighed, "You want me to talk to him?"

They all nodded, Starfire then said, "Aaron would want you to."

Raven nodded in agreement and she went through the floor to Robin's door in a flash, she cringed at the noises from the inside, she heard swear words, crying, things breaking, and then it stopped.

She quickly pressed the password in and saw a sight she would never want to see again, she saw Robin's closet was open, his uniforms thrown all over, his nightstand lamp broken, his desk was broke in half, books were ripped apart, and she didn't see Robin anywhere until she heard soft sobbing coming from Robin's closet.

She carefully walked toward it, she peeked her head inside and felt tears automatically forming in her eyes, Robin was in a fetal position, his sobbing becoming louder and louder.

Raven went on the floor and crawled over to him, touched his arm, Robin looked at her, he whispered softly, sounding like a lost little boy, "Raven?" He then crushed her in a hug that Raven felt her emotions take over and she cried right along with him.

Both of them knew that day that nothing was ever going to be the same again, that both of their hearts were going to be together as one forever because of his brother and his final wishes.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Next Chapter: Broken

(This one is going to have the lyrics of the song 'Broken' By Seether and Amy Lee in it)

Also the next chapter is the last... : (

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	10. Broken

Chapter 10:

Broken

A few days after Aaron's death, Robin had been lying in the Medical Wing because of his injuries. Raven had told the other Titans to leave him be until he is ready to talk about Aaron.

Raven was heading to the Medical Wing now, carrying a breakfast tray full of Robin's favorite breakfast foods, she pushed the door open with her back and saw Robin was sitting by the window, watching the sunrise. She went over to his bed, placed the tray on it, but before she said anything, Robin said,

"Take it away, I'm not hungry." Raven sighed, "Robin, you have to eat something. You barely ate anything the last few days," She knew Robin was ignoring her, she continued, "I really don't want you to starve to death despite what happened. It's not your fault, Richard."

Robin then looked at her, "You called me by my first name, I'm impressed." Raven put her hands on her hips, "It's not that hard, Rich. Now will you please eat something, you'll need your strength."

With that, Raven left the room, leaving Robin to his thoughts. He grabbed a piece of toast off the tray and took a bite, 'Raven, I wish I can tell you that I love you, but I'm afraid that I'll lose you too.'

But at the Titans surprise, at that day, Robin came into the main room and apologized for the way he was acting. He had a letter in his hand, he then said, "I need to leave to Gotham for my brother's funeral for a few days. You guys will be fine?"

Cyborg smiled at him, "Sure, man," But as Robin was about to turn to the door, Cyborg placed a hand on his shoulder, "Rob, please be careful." Robin narrowed his masked eyes as he turned around, "Cyborg, you don't have to worry. I won't commit suicide like most of you think."

Starfire interrupted, "Friend Robin that is not what we are saying, we just…" Robin shook his head, "I'll see you in a few days."

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Raven watched as Robin packed up his suitcase, she said to him, "Cyborg was only trying to help. He cares about you, he thinks of you as his brother." Robin sighed, "I know, but lately everyone has been walking carefully around me like I'm going to go insane."

He then felt Raven hug him from behind, "Raven?" Raven turned him around and looked through the mask to his blue eyes, "They're not trying to be that way, they're not afraid of you, they're just afraid that we might lose you."

Robin nodded, "I know, I just…I just feel guilty about all this, I even feel guilty about killing Slade. I mean, I never killed anyone before and," Robin's head then hanged low, "He just taunted me about my parents that I just snapped. I now hate myself more than ever."

He looked at Raven, who had tears in her eyes, she whispered, "I know how you feel; I used to feel the same way until you told me that I can start over again, have a new life, remember?"

She then grabbed his hand in the same fashion Robin grabbed hers just weeks ago, "Just let me heal you, let me heal your soul, I'm your friend and I care for you more than anybody else in the world."

Robin had tears in his own eyes after her speech, "Raven…" Raven placed a finger on his lips,

"Just go, they're waiting for you."

He nodded, grabbed his suitcase and ran toward the garage, leaving Raven stand by his doorway, a tear running down her face.

_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You gotta win, you don't feel me anymore._

When Robin was a mile away from Gotham City, he went left on a rocky path; he knew where he was going because he knew Aaron was leading him here. He rode for about five miles before he saw what he was looking for, it was old county cottage.

He arrived in the driveway and pulled off his helmet. He said to himself, "I'm home." Robin then walked to the vine covered brick house and turned the doorknob, to find it was open. He stepped inside, pulling off his mask, his blue eyes looking around at his old home.

It looked different from when he left it, there was dust everywhere, and he looked at the old mantle of the fireplace where his family used to sit by every night, talking about his and brother's futures.

'I guess what you thought was never going to happen. I mean look at me now, I'm alone again. I lost my mom, my dad, and my brother in one quick flash.' He thought as he held a picture he saw on the ground, of his family, Aaron had his arm around his younger self's shoulders. His mom was hugging his dad's waist, kissing his cheek. Robin shook his head as tears formed in his eyes; he then threw the picture frame to the ground, where it shattered.

He then suddenly heard a crash from upstairs, where his old room was, he ran up the dingy steps, dust flying around, when he reached the top of the stairs, he saw his old bedroom door. It looked like the paint has come off over the years; it was once dark red, now it was half red and half brown. He noticed the door was slightly open, he pushed it open, to find something in the middle of the floor,

"Teddy?"

It was his old teddy bear; it was a black bear with a white nose and green eyes. Robin felt confused; he thought his mom put his childhood toy away on a shelf. He looked over at the old shelf, it was still on. He wondered what the crash was; it couldn't have been the teddy bear.

He picked it up, looking at it, looking in the eyes and a flash went through his mind,

"_I…I….love…you."_

He closed his eyes, allowing a tear to fall out, no matter how hard he tried, Aaron was going to haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. He hugged the teddy bear tightly, falling on his knees; he let the pain through him out, silently.

Then Robin heard the noise again, but it was in the hallway this time. Still holding on Teddy, he opened the door, and saw nothing. 'That's weird. Maybe it's just this old house that's getting to me.'

He looked down at his watch, "Shit! I'm going to late to meet Bruce!" He dropped the bear and ran down the stairs and out the door.

But if he would've stayed for a moment, just a moment, he would've saw a faint figure picking up the bear and placing it on the shelf again. Then its green eyes looked out the window, watching Robin ride away.

Robin arrived at Wayne Manor, an hour later; he was met by Bruce at the front door. Bruce was looking at him disapprovingly and with little sympathy, "Dick, I'm sorry for what happened. But what you've done does not excuse you."

Robin glared at him, "Bruce, don't give me the lectures, what's done is done. Slade's dead and I got my punishment. Aaron dying was all the punishment I needed. Now, if you excuse me, I need to get ready for my brother's funeral."

With that, Robin walked up the stairs, feeling angry at Bruce for lecturing him not even when he was five minutes in the mansion.

Richard Grayson stood in front of his mirror the next day, his hair still wet, his blue eyes showing no emotion within them. The tuxedo he wore was the one he wore to the disastrous prom with Kitten. He then hear a knock on his door,

"Master Dick?" Dick said, "Come in Alfred." Alfred stepped in, smiling sadly at the young man in front of him, "You look very handsome, Master Dick." Dick scoffed, "You didn't come up here just to say that, you want to give me a lecture too I bet."

Alfred shook his head, "No, I do not. You did what you thought was right, even though that I think it would not have been Master Bruce's way," He placed his hands on Dick's shoulders, "He still sees the man you've become from this. I bet your team has seen changes in you."

Dick then remembered Raven's face as they talked just a day ago, "Yeah, Raven has. She was the one kidnapped and all. She helped my brother and he loved her too. But he told us that we belong together, just me and her."

Alfred smiled, "You really do love her, don't you?"

Dick nodded without remorse,

"I do so very much, but I don't want to lose her too. If I lost her, I'd be nothing. She cares about me for me; she never once mentioned my life before the Titans even though she knew everything. She…she's my best friend, my other half, my soul mate, and I don't know what I would do without her by my side."

Dick then saw Alfred smiling at him, "Dick, I have one thing to say to you. Just because you lost your family, doesn't mean you shouldn't live. Live for your mother, your father, your brother, Raven, and mostly yourself. Live, Dick, live."

Then Alfred left the room, leaving Dick to sink in what Alfred just told him.

_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, and steal my pain away_

_There is so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain._

Later that day, Dick arrived at the cemetery in the back of Bruce's limousine; Bruce was saying nothing to him as they got out. Dick saw what he expected; there was nobody by the coffin where his brother laid.

Bruce placed a hand of comfort on Dick's shoulder, "Just go through with it, it will over before you know it."

Dick stood in front of Aaron's coffin, seeing the flowers that obviously Bruce provided; the minister looked at the young man than at Bruce, who nodded. That's when he started to speak, though Dick couldn't hear what he was saying, he was staring at the thing in front of him.

'It's my fault. It's my fault. It's all my fault.' Dick kept thinking over and over again, but Bruce pulled him out of his stupor, he whispered to him, "The minister would like you to say a few words before your brother is sent to the other side."

Dick took a deep breath and placed his hand on the coffin, "Aaron, I'm so sorry. Like I said to you before you passed on, I told you if I knew you were alive even for one second, I would've brought you back in my life. I miss you already, even though it's only been a few days, but it feels like years,"

Tears went down Dick's face as he choked out,

"Forgive me Aaron, I should've saved you. I know you're probably watching me with our parents right now, I know you're disappointed in me for acting this way. I know I have been pushing away my friends and the love of my life. I won't do that anymore, I'll live for you, for all of you, I promise."

Dick ended it and nodded at the minister, then looked at Bruce, "Thank you for all this." Bruce smiled sadly at him, "No problem, Dick."

Then both of them saw as the coffin was lowered into the grave and buried. Dick's tears didn't stop through it all, he then placed a red rose he grabbed from the coffin and placed next to the tombstone, which said,

AARON JEFFREY GRAYSON

1987-2006

A LOYAL BROTHER AND SON

WHO LIVED IN DARKNESS

BUT GAVE HIS LIFE IN ENTERNAL SACRIFICE

_'Cause I'm broken, when I'm open_

_And I feel like that I'm strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

Dick arrived back at Titans Tower two days after the funeral, he seemed happier than he had ever been, at least to Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg's eyes. But only Raven knew that Dick wasn't okay.

She woke up two weeks after the death of Aaron and Slade, she got dressed like she would normally, she grabbed a book off her shelf and walked to the main room, and she saw Beast Boy and Cyborg, yet again fighting over Tofu and Meat. She shook her head as she passed World War III and saw Starfire on the couch, watching some fungus show.

Raven sat down next to her and noticed something was missing to fit the picture of a normal Titan morning, "Where's Di…Robin?"

Starfire looked at her, "I do not know, he came in this morning then left without a word spoken." Raven then asked, "Did he look any different to you?" Starfire shook her head, "No, not really. He looks like he always does, he had a smile on his face, but he did not find what he was looking, so he left."

Raven nodded, "Thanks Stars, I think I know where he is." Starfire looked cheerful, "May I come with you?" Raven sighed, "Sorry Star, but this is personal." Starfire then looked like she understood,

"I understand, go to him."

Raven then fled out of the main room, and flew her soul spirit to the door of the roof, she then thought, 'Hope he's not doing anything stupid.'

She then opened the door and she was right, Dick was on the roof. He was sitting near the edge, looking out at the city. She noticed as she came to him, his shoulders were shaking, 'He must've had a nightmare, that's probably why I felt pain and misery going through me last night.'

Raven then cleared her throat, "Robin?" He didn't answer, "Dick?" He still didn't answer, "Richard?" He then looked up at her, "Hey Rae."

He then smiled at her, which she could tell was fake, "Rich, what are you doing out here?"

_'Cause I'm broken, when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like that I'm strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

"What should I say? I wanted to be alone because of my nightmares?" Raven sighed as she sat next to him, "That would be a start. I know you still feel guilty, you're probably going to feel guilty for the rest of your life."

Dick laughed slightly, "Always have to look on negative side, don't you?" Raven shrugged, "It's what I do best," She placed her hand on his, "Rich, you don't have feel alone anymore, you have me. You'll always have me." Dick pulled his hand away,

"Raven, don't say that. You don't know how long you're going to stay on earth. Nobody does, I learned the hard way, and I don't want you to tell me that you'll always be here because you might you gone in the next second and I… I don't want to lose you too."

Raven saw tears running under his mask; she took the mask off of him and looked into his blue eyes,

"I know what you're trying to say, but I'm not going to listen. Richard," He then felt her hand on his cheek, "I know you feel vulnerable right now, but the pain you feel will disappear in time. Even though it will still be there, you feel better about it and except it. I have accepted my mother's death and I hope someday you'll see that I'm the only one that can make your heart whole once more."

Dick grabbed her hand that was on his cheek and squeezed it gently, "Thank you Raven." Raven blinked, "For what?" Dick then smiled a true smile,

"For making me live again."

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

That's when Dick leaned his face into hers and slowly placed his lips on hers. Then, just in that moment, time stopped. Dick and Raven felt the emptiness they felt for years disappear into thin air. All their troubles went away in just a few seconds, true love had come at last for the two of them.

Raven was the first one to pull away, she felt wet streaks down her face, she realized it was her tears; she looked at Dick, who was smiling at her, "You…you…kissed me." Dick let out a laugh,

"That's exactly what I did," He then grabbed her hand and looked straight into her violet eyes,

"I've wanted to tell you this ever since I realized that you were the only one for me, I love you Raven Roth." Raven gasped in surprise, "You do? You love me?" Dick nodded as he leaned closer to her still and whispered,

"I do, I really do. Let me love you the way you want to love me."

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone._

Then everything Raven and Robin went through disappeared as they kissed again, leaving Raven to let her emotions slowly be free, she wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands in her hair, Raven felt free for the first time in her life.

Dick was feeling the same way, Alfred told him to live for Raven and that's exactly what he's going to do.

_You gotta win, you don't feel me anymore._

THE END


End file.
